Family
by krissy P
Summary: I am really bad at summory someone's going to have a baby
1. Default Chapter

OK I do not own anything well I own things just not most of these people :) enjoy and please Review

"Ok Mrs. Weasley I have your test back." Said the med wizard entering his office. "What do I need to take and how much will it cost" said Mrs. Weasley nervously. Well it is not serious nothing about o I'd say about 8 months wouldn't cure. 

"What do you mean doctor? She said getting a little annoyed by the doctor.

"Well you are going to have a baby." Said the doctor with a smile shouldn't you sit down Mrs. Weasley" NO I will not sit down could you repeat yourself." She said completely ignoring what he had just said. "You are going to be a mommy again you now perfectly well that is what I said after the words had exited his mouth the one thing that he knew was going to happen did she fainted. All the years he had been treating Molly it had never failed. But of course it was a bit of a shock, her youngest or at one time youngest was going to be married with in a month. Her oldest already had kids in fact Dr. Casey had delivered all seven of the Weasley children and had been in the delivery of Charlie's two boys. He would of course deliver the baby for a small fee just a few meals and of course help if he ever needed it from the Weasley brood. Dr. Casey moved Molly over to the couch and went back to work. The reason he liked the Weasley's was because a nicer family could not be found. He adored all the children he donated to Fred and George's joke shop the was right next door actually it was in the same building Dr. Casey owned the entire building but never used the part so he rented it to them. Ginny would help out in the office during the summer while she was at Hogwarts but now the little girl that he had so adored was getting married to the one person he never thought would steal her heart Draco Malfoy.   
Moments later Molly began to stir and wake up. He already knew what she would need so he had already gotten every thing finished while she was out. In fact she was the reason he had a restroom installed in his office. And there she goes he thought as she ran to the restroom. 

"Finished now" he asked as she exited the room and picked up the potion he had sat out for her. Just a potion that would help the baby it was enriched with calcium and proteins all those good things. It would also decrease her chances of having problems like she did with little Juliet who would have been between Bill and Percy but had died shortly after birth. After that Dr. Casey gave every pregnant mother the potion on her first visit. After finishing the potion Molly finally sat down and spoke So what do you think can I really with stand another one I mean I'm not exactly young anymore." Molly I have complete faith in you it is me that I am worried about. 

'Why's that James." Molly said using his first name. "I don't know if I can handle another Weasley running around James said with a smile he knew that would calm her down it always did. So Molly how is the rest of the brood I know gred and Forge are doing well they come in every few days to get a burn or cut mended how is every one else?" Oh the same Ron is doing well he is working with the ministry he, Harry, and Hermoine are a team Molly said with a smile as she spoke of her youngest son. Really, how are Harry and Hermoine have they decided if they are ever going to have kids asked James   
Oh yes Hermoine asked me to ask you if she can have an appointment she is pregnant muggle doctor diagnosed her but she wants to have a Med wizard watch her. "Of course anything for the wife if our Harry tell Moine I have an opening on Saturday you know the drill so you can tell her and why don't you come with her it will give me a chance to check up on the recent Weasley." Said Dr. Casey looking at his appointment book. 

As Molly went home she couldn't help but feel those same feelings come over her again. Anxiety, fear, happiness sadness, but the one that she most felt was pride. She was going to bring another child into the world and it would be a new soul for the side of the light taking more power from the dark side. She now had something to fight for. Of course she had her boys and Girls (she counts Harry as one of her boys and herm as one of her girls.) And she had her husband to fight for not to mention her friends but nothing would fuel her to fight like a baby. She wanted to give the new being a good world to enter into and if anything or anyone tried to mess with that well may the gods be merciful because she would not be.


	2. chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU

ONCE again I own nothing :)

Chapter 2

As Molly Appropriated back home she knew exactly what she wanted to do to tell her family the news. But first she had to get a few things. First she called the boys telling them to come home and that it was not a request. Then she went shopping to buy every thing for a dinner. After she arrived back home she set to work fixing up the back yard. She levitated the high chair down from the attic and set it at the end of the table with one of Ginny's red headed dolls in it. After finishing everything she went in to get cleaned up for the dinner. As she came from the shower she heard people coming through the fireplace. She knew who it was from the voices it was Charlie with his wife Amy and two boys Arthur 4 and Andrew 2. Next she heard the popping noise meaning Ron, Sara, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermoine, Bill, Jaime Percy, Penelope Fred, Angela George and Katie and of course Arthur were all home.

As Molly came down the stairs she almost wanted to cry she had her entire reason for being standing in her living room Her family. Rubbing her stomach nervously she came completely into the living room. A muddle of Hi moms and hi Mollys along with kisses and hugs assaulted her as she was noticed. She had told Harry and Hermoine to call her mom as well it just seemed right.

So mum why did you order us all to come home is something wrong Asked Ron from the chair he had plopped down in after greeting his mother. "Oh no I just wanted to see my family together that's all plus I have a surprise. "Dear what is it I worry when you want to surprise people especially me. Said Arthur beside her. Don't worry supper is ready so why don't we go on out side to eat. As they entered the back yard every one noticed the high chair as they all counted the chairs. MUM you can't be serious Oh I can't believe it oh no and are you really were a few of the statements Molly heard as her family figured out what was going on. "To answer your questions it is yes believe it oh yes and of course oh and Ron dear close your mouth." Both Angela and Katie stood up at the same time they had sat down after the surprise. Um we have an announcement well actually George and Fred should be standing with us but hey can't ask for every thing anyway last night George asked me to marry him and Fred asked me. Katie and Angela said with a laugh and a shift of the hand to show every one their rings, which like their fiances were identical. 

"Molly shouldn't you be sitting down said Arthur after he got over the shock of both his wife being pregnant and his sons getting married. The rest of the night and the next 8 months went by almost normal Ginny was now Virginia Ann Malfoy, Fred and George had a double wedding, Heroine gave birth to a little girl, that they named Destiny lily Potter and Harry was in love he finally had the family he never had as a child. Destiny had him wrapped around her little finger. Molly just continued to get bigger. Until December 11, Molly had been out buying some last minute Christmas gifts when all of a sudden she began to feel pain in her lower back. Knowing this was no good seeing she was already a couple weeks late Molly appropriated straight to Dr. Casey's office. And he confirmed it she was in labor. Many screams, pain relieving charms and a broken finger (Arthur's) later a little girl was born, but it did not stop there the pain increased and another girl was born, and then once again that same old feeling came on and a boy was born. "Well congradulations Molly three, two girls one boy have any names?" Arthur had passed out after the boy had been born so he was not answering and Molly was already asleep holding a girl in each arm. Well I will leave the family to their sleep chuckled James Casey as he levitated Arthur off the floor and placed the now sleeping baby in his arms he had awoke long enough to smile and then went back to sleep. 

That night after the family had awoke they called the rest of the children to see their new sisters and brother. Oh they are so cute what are you going to name them can I hold one congrats mom and dad were some comments that came from the rest of the Weasley's and the Potter's. Well thank you everyone and we have named them this one she said pointing to the little boy that was yawning at the moment is going to be named James Casey Weasley, this one here (pointing to the little girl in purple) is going to be named Hope Elizabeth and finally (pointing to the other girl dressed in yellow, I don't like the color pink) is going to be named Megan Juliet. do you like the names said Molly looking around the room that was crowded with the people that ment the world to her. I love them mum said Ginny standing beside Draco who was looking very uncomfertable in the hospital room. "We solomley swear that no harm shall ever touch you spoke fred softly who was nervously holding Hope. One of the nurses came in and said that it was time to check the babies but first she wanted to take a picture of the family. As all 9 Weasley children (6 of which had a wife) 2 Malfoys, 2 grandchildren, 3 potters to fit in the photo Molly sat back and looked lovingly on her family.

Ok I know it is a little corny and I Dought I wrote the delivery right but :) o well I may just make this 3 chapter tell me what ya think


End file.
